Even More Running
by dukekitty
Summary: When the Doctor, Amy, and Rory are turned into 12-year-olds and transported to Junior High, there are problems enough. But they got sent to a new universe where their thought to be a TV show- and the TV show is ahead of them. It's up to three seventh grade girls to get them back to the right universe before they see their own future. Set in Ruby's point of view.


It was surprising how ordinary an unbelievable day could start. Art went as usual. Chatted with the girl next to me about Doctor Who. Honestly, she hasn't watched the show but she still listens to what I say and just laughs when I apologize for obsessing about Doctor Who so much. We worked on our sketchpads and did some other stuff. Oh, and forgot to mention, if anyone was curious my name's Ruby. (So then you won't get confused if someone's like, "Hey what's up Ruby?" And you just be like: What. )

The interesting part was in Science. It started with a new student, John. You should have seen him. He was the expert on science, in fact it was more like he was teaching us and everybody (including the teacher) was learning. We started out our usual lesson and a lecture in science from our teacher. Then John started to correct him in parts. Then John just corrected him on the whole speech and relayed it over to the class the right way. After that the teacher assigned us to go to our lab groups. He then was placed in my lab group. It was so exciting. I loved having new students! It meant new friends and I was always so giddy about friends. I also noticed he was wearing a bowtie. I was going to ask him if he watched Doctor Who but then I considered that I don't want to blow this whole friendship thing by being all weird and fangirl obsessive like, so I just ignored the fact. We were reading over our science books in the group and John had flipped through the book at lightning speed. I was a bit upset because I at the time thought he was just being rude and skipping the assignment while the rest of us were doing the work as needed. I was slightly more offended that he was just doodling circles on his paper. It was so un- smart of me not to realize that was obviously galifreyan. I still tried to make best friends with him. He was so friendly! He was so happy and goofy and childish about everything and it was just so fantastic! I couldn't help (being the whovian that I am) blurt out a doctor who quote.

He said, "So Ruby, so have you been studying enough on the 3 dimensions too? That was a very interesting chapter!"

I then blurted out, "But you can't do anything with that unless you use the other two dimensions, time and space!" (quoted from the episode An Unearthly Child) He actually seemed to be taking it very seriously when I said, "Sorry sometimes I just blurt things like that. I must be a geek, eh?"

"Oh you don't happen to have a fob watch do you?" you should have seen the expression on his face. It was the most hopeful one I have ever seen.

"No, why?"

His face immediately became pained and sad. "No reason."

English. Nothing needed to be said there. It's like the first 19 years of Rose's life. Nothing happened.

I, as on schedule walked to lunch with Deedee. It's kind of a routine we have. Though she gets in a different line for her lunch and that day, the line for sandwiches was longer then I had ever seen. I hoped it wouldn't take up most of her lunch time. I got in my line for whatever they were serving in the random food line when I saw John. I ran up all bouncy (because I'm just naturally a bouncy person around my friends) and we chatted for a while. He introduced me to his friend Rory and another friend of his by the name of Amy. We sat down with Kristina (A friend that I sit with everyday at lunch who wears a tie dye sweatshirt) We all chatted for a bit. When Deedee came out ten minutes before the bell rang. Kristina went behind a pole.(because Kristina does that type of thing, that's why)

"Hi Amy," Deedee said merrily. Oh. Um.. what.

"Do you two know each other?" I asked quizzically.

"Deedee's in my science and social studies class," Deedee answered. OOOOOOOh. I kind of nodded. Silly me, sometimes I could be so oblivious of obvious things like the likeliness that Deedee was in one of their classes.

She hadn't seemed to say hi to Rory or John so I thought I ought to do some form of introductions. "WELL, Deedee this is Amy's friend Rory!" truthfully the well sounded more emphasized in my head.

"And this is their friend John." I motioned to him. Deedee seemed to be taking great note in her mind as though processing something unbelievable. I glanced back over at John to see what she was staring at so intently. Oh, his bowtie. Real neat, I wanted one. Then I could go around and say stuff like bowties are cool.

"Is that a… bowtie?" She asked suddenly. John looked a bit hurt and was about to respond with something that he thought was clever while I was going to scold Deedee about criticizing people about their perfectly reasonable fashion choices, when she turned to face me and abruptly in a lecturing voice told me, "So there just happened to be three new students on the same day, in the middle of the school year?And they just happened to be in a bunch of our classes?" Well maybe they were family, or no. they didn't look like family. Um.. maybe…

"Well, Yeah," said Kristina, saving me from answering Deedee's questions and she revealed her self from behind the post to come join in on our chat.

"And they know each other! They were already friends! I refuse to accept this as a coincidence. It's not normal. It's weird." Deedee persisted to debate.

"Um, I hate to interrupt , but we're still here," John said adding in to our converstation, or as I hoped stopping it. I felt very quilty immediately right after he said that. They were new and we were gossiping about them in front of their own faces acting like they were invisible. It was a triple whammy of unwelcome-ness.

Deedee who was getting very excited as if she had made the most amazing discovery said, "Say that again."

"What?" he asked

"Anything. Say something." Deedee continued.

"Um… Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers!" he answered. I was about to giggle when Deedee spun around to face me very seriously.

"Oh my gosh! Ruby! Rubyrubyruby! Tell me I'm not imagining it! Tell me this isn't a coincidence- it would be the greatest day of my whole freaking life! Oh my gosh, Ruby!" Deedee practically squealed. What in all of galifrey could she be getting so worked up about? I wondered.

"What?" I asked hoping I would get some answers.

"Amy. Rory. John. HE'S GOT A FRICKIN' BRITISH ACCENT!" she answered loudly. Was this what she was so worked up about? I knew she liked Doctor Who, but I didn't know she was such a big anglophile. Note to self: something that may help with what to buy her for Christmas. She groaned as though seeing that I was not paying enough attention.

"Ruby, what have you been talking about nonstop since the beginning of the school year?" Hmm…. Mashed Potatoes. Wait propabably didn't have to do with what we were talking about. Cookies. Probably not. Pumpkin Pie? Ok I was just hungry now. WELL there was the obvious though.

"Um.. Doctor Wh-" Oh so that's what she was talking about. No wonder. John as in John Smith. And then Amy and Rory and the bowtie. I hadn't answered and Deedee had a look on her face like I was the dumbest person in the world and as un-clever as I was, I was starting to find the obvious. I hated it when she had that look. I didn't really know what to say. This was a bit farfetched but it seemed so real.

"Oh…" I ended up responding with.

"Yeah, 'Oh'!" she seemed a bit annoyed. Then she asked a serious question. "What do you think?"

This was the MOST unlikely thing ever but being the hopeful Whovian that I am there was only one answer, "I'm not sure" What if they were real? I giggled gleefully as my head started spinning with thoughts on how amazing that would be.

Deedee asked the question for me. "Do you think they're real?" Hmm. I wanted to believe so, but like Kristina said it was probably just a coincidence. It being a coincidence was even more likely.

"I don't know." I answered simply. I regretted that though. I shouldn't go along with something that wasn't true. I should've said they're not because there is no way- right?

"There's only one way to find out." She told me.

"You're not going to… ask are you?" I mean the doctor wasn't going to just admit that he was a time lord from the planet galifrey to any two strangers. He'd have questions and- hold on a sec I think I'm taking this literally. Oh well! Let me enjoy the idea that they really are all from Doctor Who before it diminishes quickly like someone blowing out a birthday candle.

"Actually, that's not exactly what I planned to do. Watch and see." She continued to turn to face John. "Can I ask you something?" Deedee asked in a very polite tone. John nodded.

"Does the name Donna Noble mean anything to you?"

John bolted up and asked in a very serious tone, "Where did you hear that name?"

Sgfkabshdsvhdrflhvdsfnjv OH MY TARDIS OF GALIFREY. I let out a shriek and practically fainted. Thank goodness Kristina was there to catch me.

She asked another question. "Well, Doctor. Been on any time travelling adventures lately?"

I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF! EVERY SINGLE DOCTOR WHO QUOTE CAME TO MIND AND I BLURTED OUT, "Bananas are good." Not one of my best choices but I had fainted mentally and my mind still hadn't woken up.

"Not now Ruby!" Deedee said trying to hush me.

"ALWAYS BRING A BANANA TO A-" I said when Deedee cut me off saying

"Ruby! Shut up! You're going to embarrass us and make them feel weird.

"Um if it's any consolation, we already feel weird," Rory said awkwardly. The bell rang before anymore could be said from any of us.

I was going to talk to the doctor more- I had so many questions- when he stormed over to Deedee. Lucky Deedee. Well I had best get going to math class.

IMPORTANT MESSAGE PAY ATTENTION DO NOT IGNORE:

**If anybody else was wondering how the day went in Deedee's point of view, check out BlazingFang's profile page. Under her stories you will find one that says: A Whole Lot of Running. It's the same story but in Deedee's point of view. It seriously is fantastic! Plus she updates her chapters sooner then me. I update mine about a day after she does. This was originally her story but I got so excited I wrote what the day would be like for Ruby and she approved. So here is the disclaimer that now makes sense because you just read this author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Ruby's thoughts and opinions.**


End file.
